Rain
by Black Lunalite
Summary: It's all happened in the rain.. / NamJin, BL, AU. / Inspired by Taeyeon - Rain.


**Rain**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : T

Length: Oneshoot

 **Genre** : Angst, Romance

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU, Fiction. Inspired by Taeyeon – Rain.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

 _ **Italic + Bold = Flashback**_

 **Sangat disarankan untuk membaca ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Rain milik Taeyeon.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rain**

 _ **Tuk Tuk Tuk**_

Kepalaku terangkat secara otomatis saat mendengar suara air hujan yang mengetuk jendela dengan lembut. Pandangan mataku tertuju pada tetes-tetes air yang mengalir menuruni jendela yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Ah, hujan.."

Tanpa sadar bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil saat melihat tetes-tetes air dari langit itu. Aku suka hujan, sangat suka hujan. Karena ibuku selalu mengatakan hujan membawa keuntungan untuk bumi. Salah satu sumber air bersih di bumi ini juga berasal dari air hujan yang meresap ke tanah, kan?

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kaca jendela yang dingin karena air hujan dengan ujung jari telunjukku. Hujan selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang, seseorang yang memasuki ruang hatiku untuk selamanya, seseorang yang kutemui saat hujan turun, Kim Namjoon.

 _It's all happened in the rain_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku menggerutu pelan seraya menadahkan tangan ke arah tetesan air hujan yang menuruni atap halte bus tempatku berteduh sekarang. Seharusnya aku sudah berada di tempat kerjaku, tapi karena hujan, aku jadi terlambat. Sebenarnya ini salahku karena lupa membawa payung mungil berwarna kuning cerah yang biasanya selalu tersimpan rapi di dalam ranselku.**_

" _ **Waaa! Hujannya deras sekali!"**_

 _ **Tubuhku terlonjak kecil saat mendengar suara berat seorang pria yang berasal dari sebelah kananku. Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat seorang pria dengan mantel berwarna hitam yang agak basah sedang berdiri di sebelahku, dia membuka topinya dan mengusak rambutnya yang berwarna silver.**_

 _ **Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat tetes-tetes air dari rambut pria itu sedikit mengenai tubuhku. Tubuh pria itu lebih tinggi dariku sehingga saat dia mengusak rambutnya, beberapa tetesan air itu mengenai pipiku.**_

 _ **Tanganku bergerak mengusap pipiku dan gerakan itu disadari oleh pria yang berdiri di sebelahku.**_

" _ **Oh, maafkan aku." Pria itu tersenyum meminta maaf padaku.**_

 _ **Kepalaku mengangguk kecil dengan kaki yang mengambil satu langkah mundur, "Bukan masalah."**_

 _ **Pria itu menatap langit yang mendung dan dihiasi rintikan hujan. "Haah, hujannya deras ya."**_

 _ **Aku mengikuti gerakannya dan ikut menatap langit, "Iya,"**_

" _ **Hei,"**_

 _ **Pandanganku ke langit teralihkan karena panggilannya, kali ini aku kembali menatapnya.**_

" _ **Namaku Kim Namjoon." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum dan aku bisa melihat dimple di pipinya.**_

 _ **Tanpa sadar bibirku tertarik dan ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum lebar dari pria bernama Kim Namjoon di hadapanku.**_

" _ **Kim Seokjin."**_

 _ **Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan tangannya terasa basah, dan dingin. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa kedinginan saat tangannya menjabat tanganku, sebaliknya aku justru merasa hangat dan nyaman.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menarik telunjukku dari kaca jendela dan bergerak bangun kemudian berjalan ke arah balkon rumahku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sofa yang tadi kududuki. Tanganku bergerak untuk membuka pintu kaca balkon dan hembusan angin dingin khas cuaca hujan langsung menerpa tubuhku yang dibalut kaus lengan panjang dan celana katun.

Suara rintik hujan yang menghantam bumi terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku, aku berjalan menghampiri pagar pembatas dan mengelus pagar yang sudah basah oleh air hujan.

Tanpa sadar bibirku kembali tersenyum saat kenangan lainnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam ingatanku. Aku selalu bertemu Namjoon di kala hujan, entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **We should stop meet like this."**_

 _ **Kepalaku menoleh cepat ke arah asal suara dan aku melihat Namjoon sedang terkekeh dengan sebuah gelas kertas yang mengepul di tangannya.**_

" _ **Apa?"**_

" _ **Kita harus berhenti bertemu saat hujan, Seokjin-ssi." Namjoon menarik kursi di hadapanku dan duduk di sana.**_

" _ **Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"**_

 _ **Namjoon membuka tutup gelas kertasnya sambil tertawa pelan, "Ini coffee shop umum, Tuan Kim. Dan aku ke sini karena hujan ini membuatku ingin meminum sesuatu yang hangat, jadi di sinilah aku, memesan kopi untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhku. Tadinya aku ingin langsung pergi, tapi aku melihatmu yang sedang terpaku menatap hujan, jadi aku kemari untuk menyapa."**_

 _ **Mataku mengikuti gerakan tangannya saat dia meletakkan tutup gelas kertasnya ke meja kemudian jemarinya bergerak menangkup gelas yang isinya masih mengepul dan mengeluarkan aroma kopi yang kental.**_

" _ **Kau mau?"**_

 _ **Suara Namjoon membuatku tersentak dan menggeleng, aku menunjuk mug berisi cokelat hangat milikku di atas meja. "Aku sudah memesan minum."**_

 _ **Namjoon tersenyum dan menyesap kopinya, "Tapi kurasa minumanmu sudah dingin."**_

 _ **Aku menunduk menatap gelasku dan mengangguk polos, "Sepertinya begitu."**_

 _ **Namjoon tertawa keras, dia menatapku dengan tatapan ceria. "Hei, apa kau sibuk sabtu nanti?"**_

" _ **Tidak, kenapa?"**_

" _ **Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"**_

" _ **Eh?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetes-tetes air hujan yang jatuh dari atap itu menetes di telapak tanganku yang sekarang sedang menadah ke arah langit. Sensasi dingin dan basah sangat terasa di tanganku. Dan hal ini membuatku tersenyum, aku memang selalu menyukai hujan.

Angin dingin berhembus kembali dan kali ini sampai menerbangkan poniku, tapi aku tidak beranjak dari posisiku. Aku bisa merasakan bagian kaki celanaku basah karena hujan tapi aku membiarkannya saja. Melihat hujan yang terus turun membuat kepalaku benar-benar dipenuhi oleh berbagai kenanganku bersama dia, yang memang selalu kulewati dalam hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Namjoon menarikku ke bawah sebuah pohon besar saat rintik hujan yang tadinya hanya berupa gerimis berubah menjadi hujan yang cukup deras.**_

" _ **Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan turun hujan." Namjoon berujar seraya mengusap rambutku yang basah karena terkena tetesan air hujan.**_

 _ **Gerakanku yang sedang mengusap-usap bagian lengan jaketku yang basah terhenti, aku mendongak menatap Namjoon yang tengah tersenyum seraya terus mengusap rambutku yang basah.**_

" _ **Kau basah, apa kau kedinginan?"**_

 _ **Aku menggeleng pelan.**_

 _ **Namjoon bergerak menangkup pipiku, "Hmm ya, pipimu masih terasa hangat."**_

 _ **Wajahku merona saat Namjoon menangkup pipiku. Aku berdehem gugup dan melangkah mundur untuk merapat pada batang pohon.**_

 _ **Namjoon melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantelnya.**_

" _ **Maaf ya, kencan pertama kita harus berakhir di hari hujan lagi. Mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu hanya saat hujan." Namjoon tertawa saat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil saat ucapan Namjoon soal kami yang hanya bisa bertemu saat hujan bergaung dalam kepalaku. Tapi kurasa apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, setiap kali kami sedang bersama, entah kencan atau hanya kebetulan bertemu, kami memang selalu bertemu saat hujan.

Bahkan Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya disaat badai sedang terjadi di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Mataku tertuju pada berita di TV soal badai yang sedang melewati Seoul sejak sore tadi, berdasarkan berita yang ada, badai baru akan mereda besok siang atau sore. Aku menekuk kakiku di depan dadaku dan mengeratkan tangkupanku pada mug berisi teh hangat di tanganku. Suara badai yang mengamuk masih terdengar di luar rumahku, aku juga bisa mendengar suara angin dan air hujan yang sejak tadi terus saja menghantam jendela rumahku.**_

 _ **Ting Tong**_

 _ **Dahiku mengerut secara otomatis saat aku mendengar bunyi bell dari pintu depan rumahku. Siapa yang bertamu di tengah malam badai seperti ini?**_

 _ **Aku meletakkan mugku ke atas meja dan berjalan menghampiri intercom dengan ragu. Dan saat aku melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan rumahku, mataku sontak membelalak kaget dan aku segera melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju pintu depan.**_

" _ **Namjoon! Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" pekikku saat aku membuka pintu dan melihat Namjoon yang berdiri di depan rumahku dalam kondisi basah kuyup.**_

 _ **Namjoon menggaruk pipinya pelan, "Ahahaha, itu karena aku memang ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu malam ini."**_

" _ **Astaga, kau bisa berkunjung besok. Demi Tuhan, saat ini sedang badai, Kim Namjoon! Apa kau gila? Kau bisa mengalami kecelakaan kalau menyetir dalam kondisi cuaca seperti ini!"**_

 _ **Namjoon tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di belakang panggung dan aku melihat sebuah buket bunga yang sepertinya terdiri dari berbagai jenis bunga di tangan Namjoon.**_

" _ **Maaf karena sudah agak rusak. Aku tidak tahu sebaiknya memberi bunga apa, jadi aku membeli semua bunga yang melambangkan kasih sayang dan cinta untuk kuberikan padamu."**_

 _ **Aku terperangah mendengar kata-kata Namjoon, "A-apa?"**_

 _ **Namjoon tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku menyukaimu, Kim Seokjin. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Dan maaf karena lagi-lagi, kita bertemu disaat hujan."**_

 _ **Aku tertawa dan meraih buket bunga di tangan Namjoon, bunga yang ada di buket itu memang sudah agak rusak karena terhantam hujan dan angin, padahal aku yakin bunga itu baru saja dikeluarkan dari mobil Namjoon yang terparkir di depan rumahku.**_

" _ **Kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun?"**_

 _ **Suara Namjoon membuatku memalingkan pandangan dari buket bunga di tanganku, aku tersenyum kecil dan memberinya sebuah kecupan di pipi. "Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk sebelum terkena demam."**_

" _ **Apa itu artinya 'iya'?" seru Namjoon karena aku sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahku.**_

 _ **Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk pelan.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini aku tengah duduk di halaman rumahku yang berumput. Tadinya aku memang sedang berdiri di balkon, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin merasakan tetesan hujan di sekujur tubuhku, makanya saat ini aku sedang duduk di halaman rumahku dan membiarkan tubuhku basah oleh tetesan air hujan.

Aku mendongak dan memejamkan mataku, menikmati tetesan hujan yang menetes di wajahku. Bibirku tersenyum saat sensasi dingin dari tetesan air hujan itu menerpa wajahku.

Dulu Namjoon selalu melarangku berdiam di bawah hujan seperti ini. Dia bilang aku bisa terkena demam jika terkena hujan, makanya dia selalu melindungiku setiap kali kami terjebak hujan. Namjoon akan memayungiku entah itu dengan mantelnya, tasnya, atau topinya. Tapi yang jelas Namjoon selalu melindungiku saat hujan agar aku tidak basah.

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan menatap tetesan-tetesan air itu, beberapa dari mereka masuk ke mataku sehingga aku harus menyipitkan mataku.

"Namjoon.."

"… aku merindukanmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Tidak bisakah kau pergi di hari lain saja?" tanyaku sambil menyerahkan travel bag milik Namjoon.**_

" _ **Tidak bisa, Princess. Kantor cabangku di Jeju sedang mengalami masalah yang cukup rumit. Aku harus segera ke sana sebelum karyawanku membakar kantor itu."**_

 _ **Jari telunjukku menunjuk berita di TV yang mengatakan kalau hari ini akan ada badai yang melewati Seoul. "Tapi katanya akan ada badai, tidak bisakah kau pergi besok?"**_

 _ **Namjoon melirik TV kemudian dia memakai mantelnya, "Tidak apa, kalau badainya berbahaya, penerbanganku pasti akan didelay, kan? Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja."**_

" _ **Tapi.." entah kenapa aku benar-benar tidak rela membiarkan Namjoon pergi. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin menahannya di rumah, sebuah firasat buruk.**_

 _ **Namjoon mengelus pipiku pelan, "Sayang, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali lusa nanti."**_

" _ **Kau janji?" ujarku seraya menyodorkan kelingkingku padanya.**_

 _ **Namjoon terkekeh dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milikku, "Tentu." Namjoon menatap ke luar jendela, "Kita akan selalu bersama saat hari hujan."**_

 _ **Aku menatap keluar dan ternyata gerimis sudah mulai turun.**_

" _ **Oke, aku pergi dulu." Namjoon bergerak maju lalu memberikanku sebuah pelukan ringan dan juga kecupan singkat di dahi dan bibirku.**_

 _ **Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Sampai ketemu nanti, Princess."**_

 _ **Aku mengantar Namjoon hingga ke depan rumah kami (aku dan Namjoon sudah tinggal bersama sejak dua bulan lalu, ketika kami merayakan hari jadi kami yang kedua), dan melambaikan tangan padanya.**_

 _ **Namjoon membalas lambaian tanganku dan masuk ke mobilnya, aku memperhatikan saat mobilnya melaju semakin jauh meninggalkan rumah kami.**_

 _ **Dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon.**_

 _ **Pesawat yang ditumpangi Namjoon untuk pergi ke Jeju mengalami kecelakaan karena badai yang tiba-tiba datang sehingga pesawatnya jatuh. Semua penumpang pesawat itu dinyatakan tewas di tempat karena pesawat itu benar-benar hancur.**_

 _ **Dan lagi-lagi, itu terjadi di saat hujan.**_

 _ **Hujan yang mempertemukan aku dan Namjoon, dan hujan juga lah yang memisahkan aku dan Namjoon untuk selamanya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ucapan Namjoon memang benar..

Kami ditakdirkan untuk bertemu hanya disaat hujan.

Karena aku memang selalu merasa dekat dengan Namjoon tiap kali hujan turun.

Sebenarnya alasan Namjoon melarangku terkena hujan adalah karena beberapa bulan setelah kami bersama, seorang dokter mendiagnosa kalau paru-paruku rusak dan aku disarankan untuk menghindari dinginnya air hujan.

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku untuk berbaring di rumput. Hujan masih belum juga berhenti dan aku juga sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari sini. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak Namjoon pergi meninggalkanku di hari hujan, dan aku sudah tidak lagi menghitung berapa hari hujan yang kulewati sendirian tanpa Namjoon.

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di sisi tubuhku dan memejamkan mata, rasa dingin dari air hujan mulai terasa membekukan tubuhku. Sejak Namjoon pergi, aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan pengobatan untuk paru-paruku dan memilih untuk berdiam di rumah dan bekerja sebagai seorang penulis.

Hawa dingin semakin menusuk tubuhku dan napasku mulai terengah, tapi aku masih tetap berdiam di tempatku. Hujan mengingatkanku pada Namjoon, hujan membuatku merasa dekat dengan Namjoon, dan hujan membuatku merasa aku sedang berada dalam pelukan Namjoon.

Aku tersenyum dan lama-kelamaan aku tidak merasakan rasa dingin dari hujan itu lagi. Aku berhenti merasakan sensasi dingin dari air hujan bersamaan dengan terhentinya detak jantungku.

Aah.. akhirnya hujan menjemputku untuk kembali bersama dengan Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu hanya saat hujan."_

.

.

.

.

 _It's all happened in the rain.._

 **The End**

.

.

.

Hai!

Aku sedang kecanduan single terbaru Taeyeon yang berjudul Rain ini. Dan terciptalah inspirasi untuk membuat ini.

Dan yap, aku sudah kembali ke Jakarta setelah menyelesaikan tugas di pedalaman itu.

 _So, hello~_

 _How are you?_ Hahaha

Kalian tidak keberatan menunggu dulu sebentar sebelum aku melanjutkan dua chaptered fictku itu kan?

Mana yang ingin kalian lihat lebih dulu?

 _ **Game Changer**_ atau _**The Cold One**_?

Silakan sebutkan di dalam review kalian, yang mendapat suara **terbanyak** akan kukerjakan lebih dulu~

.

.

.

.

 _Lastly, review_?

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
